smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfed Behind: Time Travels
"Smurfed Behind: Time Travels" is a series of stories that are part of the Smurfed Behind saga, which is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Most of the stories are adaptations of Season 9 episodes from the Smurfs cartoon show, and take place concurrently with "Smurfed Behind: The Journey" during The Lost Year. The Stories As with the Season 9 episodes, the premise of the stories is that Papa Smurf is trying to find the correct alignment for the chronosyte crystals that were salvaged from the Key Of Chronos so that he could open the portal that would take his little Smurfs back home to their own time period. The main difference here is that the entire village has traveled back in time, including Puppy and Smoogle, and that Empath and Polaris were left behind in the present time. NOTE: The story titles will most likely be changed to reflect whatever changes may happen in the stories from their original versions. * "Smurfs Of The Stone Age" A combined adaptation of "The Smurfs That Time Forgot", "Lost In The Ages", and "Cave Smurfs". * "A Bit Of The Smurfish Spring" The story is pretty much identical to the original version, except that Tapper is very much aware of the shamrocks and is the one who prevents the other Smurfs from eating the shamrock stew that Greedy made. Notably Tapper's clothes don't change when he appears in this time period and geographical location. * "Smurf Like An Egyptian" A two-part story adaptation of both "Hogapatra's Beauty Sleep" and "Mummy Dearest". * "Smurfs Of The Rising Sun" A two-part story adaptation of both "Karate Clumsy" and "Papa's Big Snooze". * "Like It Or Smurf It" * "A Fish Called Snappy" * "The Smurf Odyssey" * "Trojan Smurfs" * "Fortune Cookie" * "Imperial Panda-Monium" * "Smurfette's Green Thumb" * "Hefty Sees A Serpent" Notably Duncan McSmurf's clothes don't change when he appears in this time period and geographical location. * "Phantom Bagpiper" Notably Duncan McSmurf's clothes don't change when he appears in this time period and geographical location. * "Jungle Jitterbugs" * "The Clumsy Genie" * "Scary Smurfs" * "Sky High Surprise" * "Gnoman Holiday" * "The Monumental Grouch" Notably Sculptor works on the statue that becomes Grouchus Smurfus instead of Painter in the cartoon show. * "Curried Smurfs" * "G'Day Smoogle" * "Grandpa's Fountain Of Youth" * "Big Shot Smurfs" * "No Reflection On Vanity" * "Papa Loses His Patience" * "Swashbuckling Smurfs" * "Painter's Egg-Cellent Adventure" * "Small Minded Smurfs" * "Bananas Over Hefty" * "Smurfs Of The Round Table" * "Wild Goes Cuckoo" * "Brainy's Beastly Boo-Boo" * "The Golden Rhino" * "Hearts 'N 'Smurfs" * "Smurf Trek Voyagers" A crossover story with Star Trek: The Next Generation, as the Starship Enterprise crew encounters a rogue Cardassian commander named Gul Gamel. * "The Passion Of The Smurfs" * "Smurfing In Modern Times" * "The Long Smurf Of The Law" The Smurfs appear in an old mining town in 19th Century Southwestern United States and help protect a couple who is just settling into the community with their future child. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfed Behind saga Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles